


oversized hoodie and a crop top shirt

by sungwoontrash



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungwoontrash/pseuds/sungwoontrash
Summary: sungwoon loves wearing daniel’s oversized clothes, even in summer season. but daniel wants to take a revenge so he wears sungwoon’s shirt, not knowing it was his favourite striped shirt.





	oversized hoodie and a crop top shirt

**Author's Note:**

> ola, a quick nielwoon fic for you guys! i hope you enjoy!

“Hyung!”

 

Daniel’s voice lingered all around the apartment as he shouted Sungwoon’s name. Sungwoon was busy reviewing on his own room when he heard the younger’s voice. Sungwoon scrunched his eyebrows in frustration before he put down his pen on the book he was reading, “What now, Daniel? I am studying, for Pete’s sake!”

 

“Just come out for a second!” Daniel yelled back again, making him stomp his feet and leave his room. Sungwoon put his paws on the pockets of the hoodie he was wearing. It was middle of the winter and the temperature dropped low than usual. Sungwoon felt cold even though the heater was on.

 

“I thought you’re gonna go and meet Jisung hyung?” Sungwoon asked immediately while he dragged himself to the living room. He scratched the back of his head while he yawned on his favourite pyjamas and an oversized hoodie, “And why are you yelling at me? You fool, I am studying for my exams.”

 

“I know but did you see my—“ Daniel went out of his own room with nothing on his upper body. Sungwoon was pretty used to it, anyways. Daniel would always hang out inside their apartment without wearing any shirt. But it was not normal, since it was winter, and Sungwoon was still cold despite of wearing multiple clothes.

 

“What the heck! Can you wear some clothes? God, Daniel,” Sungwoon complained while getting himself a glass of water. Daniel rolled his eyes at him so Sungwoon raised his eyebrows, “What? Are you gonna ask me again about what you should wear? That’s only Jisung hyung. It’s not like you’re going on a date with him.”

 

“We’re going on a double date, for your information,” Daniel remarked, leaving Sungwoon shocked with what he heard, “And I was going to ask you if you saw my beige hoodie which I washed last night but turns out—“ Daniel looked at him from head to toe and pointed at him, “You are wearing it. Again. And without my permission.”

 

Sungwoon looked at himself. He was indeed wearing the beige hoodie that Daniel was talking about. Sungwoon blushed on his position but decided that he won’t lose this argument with the younger, “Jesus, Daniel. You are going on a blind date and you are just gonna wear this overused hoodie of yours?” He laughed.

 

Daniel scrunched his eyebrows, almost letting out a smoke on his nose due to the frustration he felt with the older’s remark, “It is not a formal date. It is just an hang out, probably gonna cuddle on his house while watching movies,” Daniel smirked at him.

 

Sungwoon rolled his eyes, “Whatever,” He said, putting down the glass of water and turned his back from the younger, “Just find another hoodie. I am wearing this for the whole day now. It has already my scent, after all.”

 

“I love your scent, though,” Daniel absentmindedly jerked back. Sungwoon heard it but he decided to pretend he didn’t heard it and shut the door behind him as he entered his own room. Daniel just shrugged his shoulders and went back to his own room to find another hoodie he could wear.

 

Daniel glanced at his cabinet, which was full of sweaters, pullovers and hoodies, that were not only used by him but used by Sungwoon as well. Sungwoon would get his hoodie without permission, washed it and put it back to its original place like he never wore it. Daniel laughed, “How would my hoodies not be overused when he always uses it even in summer? God,” Daniel said, shaking his head.

 

On the other hand, Sungwoon jumped on his bed after he entered his room. Sungwoon covered his face with his pillow and let out a shriek as he stomped his feet on his bed. Sungwoon could feel the rush of blood on his cheeks as he remembered what the younger said, “He said he likes my scent,” He said, “Wait—how does he know my scent?”

 

Sungwoon stared at the ceiling for a moment before he smelled and sniffed himself, “I smell like strawberries. But he dislikes strawberries. So why would he like my scent?” Sungwoon asked himself, “Does he—like me?” Sungwoon giggled at the thought.

 

“Hyung, I’m going out now for my date! Don’t wait for me and sleep early!” Daniel shouted outside his room. After a few seconds, he heard the door shut, signalling that Daniel really did leave the apartment.

 

Sungwoon immediately lost the smile on his face and stood up from his bed to continue studying for his exams, “Bitch, you thought,” He said as he immersed himself back to his books.

 

~

 

Sungwoon woke up the next morning due to the sound coming from the kitchen, “Ugh, Daniel. It’s too damn early to play in the kitchen,” He complained while getting up from his warm bed. Sungwoon hated how Daniel continuously try to cook breakfast every morning for the both of them but always end up burning everything.

 

It was a really cold morning and Sungwoon was shivering so he covered himself up with his blanket and went out the room to cook the breakfast himself. There he saw on the kitchen, Daniel’s back, focused on working with the kitchen utensils. Everything was messy, from the packs of frozen foods, to the shell of the eggs, the cups of coffee and the seasonings were all scattered around. Sungwoon bet that Minhyun would probably pass out if he saw the apartment.

 

Sungwoon walked towards the kitchen with tiny steps, probably too cold to walk, when he recognized something much familiar to Sungwoon’s eyes. Daniel heard his slippers so he turned his back to face the older, “Good morning, hyung! How’s your sleep with my hoodie?” Daniel asked him, smiling.

 

“What the fuck, Daniel!” Sungwoon shouted, making Daniel flinched on his position and dropped the spatula straight to the floor. 

 

Daniel laughed while getting the spatula he dropped before washing it on the sink, “I swear, hyung, I am not gonna burn this breakfast. Just trust me, you know,” Daniel assured him before flipping the eggs he was frying, “You don’t have to curse me every morning when you see me making breakfast!”

 

“That’s not what I am talking about!” Sungwoon shouted at him again. Daniel turned to face him, saw how red was Sungwoon’s face. The older pointed out his body which made Daniel looked at himself, “Why the hell are you wearing my favourite shirt?”

 

Daniel stared at himself for a moment before he let out a soft giggle, “I found it on the laundry and I don’t have anything to wear. So I wore this before I went out for a workout at the gym,” Daniel said, proudly.

 

“That’s my fuckin’ favourite shirt, Daniel,” Sungwoon exclaimed. Daniel let out a quiet “Oh,” on his position. Sungwoon put his palms on his face before he faced Daniel while he calmed himself, “And that’s my favourite striped shirt!”

 

“And that’s my favourite hoodie,” Daniel pointed out at Sungwoon’s body, “Why are you making it a big deal? You are using my clothes since God knows when, and I couldn’t even borrow yours?” Daniel pouted at him.

 

“Daniel, your body is so fuckin’ big. And even your shoulders!” Sungwoon shouted, pointing out on every part of his body, “Look at my shirt on you. The sleeves are gonna tear off because of your huge ass shoulders! And the chest part is too stretched. And look at yourself, did you went to gym with that shirt looking like a crop top on you?”

 

“Well, at least they could see my perfectly-refined abs,” Daniel wiggled his eyebrows at his hyung to lighten up the mood. But Sungwoon was clearly not buying his jokes, “Don’t get mad, okay? Just gonna finish this breakfast for you then we will eat.”

 

“Never mind,” Sungwoon turned his back at him, “I feel like not eating breakfast today,” He said before he shut the door of his room.

 

Daniel looked at the eggs he just fried, perfectly cooked, “But you said you like breakfast meals so I always wake up early to cook some for you,” Daniel said to himself before he shrugged and started to clean up the mess in their kitchen.

 

“What are we doing here?” Jisung asked Daniel when the younger asked to come with him after classes. Jisung roamed his eyes around at the place while Daniel was also busy looking around, “You have tons of this in your apartment. Why are you buying again?”

 

“It’s winter, hyung,” Daniel answered blankly while he chose a design he should buy, “Besides, all my stuffs are old already. I need to replace them with new ones,” Jisung just shrugged his shoulders. Daniel got one from the hangers on showed it to the older, “Does this look good with white skin?”

 

“Daniel, you are not even white,” Jisung remarked, as he looked at Daniel with a questioning look.

 

“Doesn’t matter,” Daniel answered, “How about this one? What do you think?” He said, pulling out another one and compared it in front of Jisung.

 

“Looks fine, both of them,” Jisung said, honestly, “Why don’t you just buy the two of them?” Jisung asked while Daniel finds his sized on the hanger.

 

“I can’t,” Daniel said, pulling out two large hoodies from the display, “I have to buy two each. So that means I have to buy four, and I can’t afford that. I am a poor college student, remember?” Daniel laughed.

 

“Why two?” Jisung asked him again, still unknown with Daniel’s weird doings, “You can just washed it anytime if you would want to wear it again, though,” Jisung proposed but seemed like Daniel was not listening to him when he already went to the counter to pay for the two large hoodies.

 

“Let’s go,” Daniel went to him after paying, “I still have to buy something else!”

 

~

 

Sungwoon woke up the next morning earlier than Daniel. He was glad there was no sign of the younger when he went out from his bedroom. The kitchen was still clean so Sungwoon assumed that Daniel didn’t do the breakfast and just left for his class. But he heard him snoring loudly on his room.

 

Sungwoon felt the awkward atmosphere between the two of them last night when they were both eating their take-out dinner. Daniel was eating in their living room while playing games, on the other side, Sungwoon was eating in the dining room while he tried to study for his exams.

 

Sungwoon decided to just cook the breakfast for the both of them as a sign of apology due to his sudden outburst to the younger yesterday morning. He quickly prepared everything and tried to finish cooking before the younger wakes up. After he was done, he ate alone and did the dishes before he went to his room to prepare for his classes. When he was done, Daniel was still snoring loudly so he decided to just left a note on the table before he leave.

 

“I already washed your hoodie, it is already hanging on the laundry room. Don’t forget to eat this PROPER breakfast, cooked by yours truly — Sungwoon hyung,” Daniel read once he went out of his bedroom. He shook his head while laughing when he looked at the breakfast that Sungwoon had cooked for him, a fried egg with bacon, fried rice, a banana which was Sungwoon’s favourite fruit and a cup with a tea bag. It was indeed a proper breakfast, Daniel thought, before he shove himself with the food in his front.

 

Daniel was already home and was playing with his playstation when Sungwoon went home from the university. Sungwoon looked like tired, like the usual. Daniel watched him struggle to put his shoes on the rack with a shopping bag on his right hand and books on his left hand.

 

“You went shopping after exams?” Daniel asked him, trying to put up a conversation with the older. Sungwoon looked up to him and hummed in response. He put down his things on the dining table and got himself a glass of water. After that, he walked straight to his room, but before Sungwoon could close the door, Daniel ran to him, “Wait, hyung!”

 

Daniel ran towards his room and returned with shopping bags on his hands. Sungwoon looked at him in confusion, “I bought something for you,” Daniel said, handing the shopping bag to Sungwoon.

 

Sungwoon reached out his hands, “For me?” He asked and Daniel nodded. Daniel helped him open the shopping bag and get the hoodie out from it. Sungwoon looked at the plain grey oversized hoodie that Daniel was holding, “This is for me?”

 

“Yes, a sign of apology for wearing your favourite shirt,” Daniel giggled, “Do you like it?” Daniel asked him and Sungwoon immediately nodded his head to the younger, “Good, because I am wearing the same hoodie,” He said. Sungwoon glanced at him and noticed that it was indeed the same.

 

Sungwoon blushed for real and smiled shyly at him, “Thank you. You don’t have to do this. I was about to buy hoodies for myself,” He said, “Oh—I also bought something for you. I bought this earlier after my exams, take a look,” Sungwoon said as he handed the shopping bag on his hands.

 

Daniel got it immediately and opened the bag. He pulled out two striped shirts inside with different sizes, “You bought this for me?” Daniel asked, jumping happily on his position.

 

Sungwoon laughed while he nods at the younger, “Yes. I bought you with your size so you don’t have to force your huge body with my small shirts,” Sungwoon rolled his eyes, “You almost destroy my favourite shirt, God.”

 

Daniel smiled widely and hugged the older one. Sungwoon seemed to be taken a back but he hugged the younger in return, “Oh, before I forgot. I bought something else for you,” Daniel said and handed out the last shopping bag, “I’m sure you will love it.”

 

Sungwoon opened the shopping bag and pulled out a peach-scented body wash and body butter lotion from The Body Shop. He looked at Daniel with a confused look, “What is this for?”

 

“You are using that shower gel and body butter, right? So I bought it for you,” Daniel said while smiling at the older. He looked at Sungwoon, who seemed like not happy with what he bought for the older, “Didn’t you like it?”

 

“I like it,” Sungwoon said and smiled at the younger. Daniel immediately smiled at him in return and clapped his hands in delight, “But it was strawberry,” He said.

 

Daniel lost the smile on his face as he looked at Sungwoon who was bursting into laughter while looking at him, “What?” He asked, “That’s the scent of strawberry? Fuck,” Daniel said, making Sungwoon laugh harder. Daniel disliked the scent of strawberries but maybe he liked it when Sungwoon was the one using it.


End file.
